tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1454 (ReDi)
Map---> http://i.imgur.com/aYKviBo.png Events Turns Aragon Against the newly sent French armies, Aragon opts to make a defensive line across the border and only to keep pushing into far East France, assisted by Burgundy and Lorraine. The fortifications had a cost of 3 K, and in case of failure, a second line of 2,5 K is built under the first line. The troops are mantained in their positions in France. To deal with the expansionist wishes of Wurtemberg in Italy and against the Holy See, Aragon occuppies the Papal states with a 7,5 K garrison brought from Valencia. More money is invested in ports in Italy to increase the economy. 7 new warships are built and sent to Rhodes, together with a carrack. An ultimatum is sent to the Mamluks: They shall give the port of Benghazi and Tobruk to Aragon, aswell as they shall create a free state in Jerusalem. In negative case, a 15 K army awaits in the fortified Rhodes to invade them. First colonizers reach the Illes d'or and extermine the natives there. The surivors are used as slaves in several plantations. Slave trade starts with Wolof. In 2 years more the conscription program will be fully operative. For now, we only recruit 500 new soldiers to keep the economical decrease at bay. We send an advisor to Joseon to teach them to use cannons, since they have teached us to use the firework launcher. Some cannons are given to Joseon. We also receive the embassador of Oda and we accept the trade with them. Fully ignoring the war between both nations of Korea and Japan. When the king notices orders the ambassador in Korea to come back, but he couldn't take the cannons back. In exchange for possible damage, Aragon tries to expand the commercial treaties with Joseon and Oda. Economy: 38,500 $ Military: 45,500 Castille Crown The taxes give to goubernament 3500 $ and send 3.000 soldiers to Alejandria , also in Scottland they´re out of war and they established a Naval Basse in Glasgow (they countinues supporting England). Also they sended a boat to Nouakchett (Mauritania , not in this game) and countinues expanding into the Sahara and gives the last opportunity of reply their message of Melilla. They sends a message for the Mameluks that says: '' Give all of Banu Sulaym or we kill your Sultan '' Also I'm proposing allianze again with Aragon , Venice , Wurttembererg , Milan , Bosnia. Venice This year Venice first of all starts an expedition to secure a post outside the mediterranien. The boat will land next turn. After thinking hard about peace negotiating, they will not accept and continue the warfare in North-Africa. Banu Salyam is finally of the map. After the Danish invation of HRE, Venice advices Milan to quit the federation so Venice and Milan can be more culturally related. Venice calls the Swed-Danish invation of Norway as «betrayal of their brother» and do not reqognise that they have controll over the Norwegian lands. Does research on armor, Gunpower and new weapons. also accept attempt to revive the mediterranien Alliance from castille Venice sends a vassalization offer to Albania, he also tells the option is to be qonquered. (you decide what they answer) also builds 1 more trade port on Evia. income: 800 from trade,10 000 from Epirus $=57 300£ Army= N/A Oirats Oirat Horde moves up to Kazakh and declare war on them, using Uzbek Khanate troops only. Also they issue an arrangement to make 4.000 troops in Uzbek Khanate for 2.000$(Because of Uzbek Khanate funds), also the Oirats annex Buryats, gaining 1.000 troops they had. Oirats start stationing their troops on Moghulistan's border for security. Oirats send an alliance offer to Joseon Empire. Also we try to vassalize Doughlats, sending 9.000 troops to them, and using 12.000 troops from Uzbek to defend the border from Moghulistan. Millitary: 32.000+25.000(Uzbek Khanate) Economy: 38.500$ Ethiopia We keep taking over Adal, with 100 new casualities because of diarrhea outbreaks. we help Indian nations with some gifts of money ($2000 to Bengal vijajanagara and Bahmani.) Colonization westwards continues by 10Px per turn. We accept the yemeni alliance I collect $4000 from trade and taxes Economy = 44000 army = 10100 Joseon The Japanese Coalition is decleared "An Evil Union" by the Emperor. Half of the navy moves to blockade Ainu movement, while the Formosian troops (6400) land in Imagawa territory, aswell as the remaining 2000 troops from Ryuku and all but 2000 troops from Korea. That sums up to 12,220 troops. The Sogabe troops are destroyed with 4500 losses on Korea's side, while they ask Shimazu to bring their troops too. 2,600 money is spent to recruit troops in Korea. They meet with 1000 imagawans, and lose 1000 troops killing them Alliance with Muromachi Japan has been secured, and Joseon invites them to invade Oda and Imagawa together. Thus, Shimazu, Muromachi and Joseon are preparing to crush the minor clan armies. Economy: 600 Military: 18,320 (4600 in Seoul, 1,500 in Shikoku, 11,220 in Imagawa territory) Epirus Epirot forces continue to conquer land from Ottoman Greece,they push and conquer Northern Epirus and Western Macedonia, with loses of 1.000 men. The Royal army meet the Ottoman Passa(Bylaye) in Grevena and do a huge battle.In the meantime the same kind of battle occurs in Larissa and Argirokastron.The epirot forces have a pyrhic victory with loses of 4.000 men and 6.000 for the ottomans.They also use the ships that Genoa gave them to blockade the port of Thessaloniki and Gallipoli..The genovese forces arrive from the peninsula of Chalkidiki , they capture all three smaller peninsulas and they march and siege thessaloniki,in the name of Epirus.We also take all of Cyrenia in Egypt and capture a part of the Nile delta by assisting Venice. MAP: http://i.imgur.com/Gcq4Ifq.png?1 Epirus upgrades the trade ports in Arta,Corfu and Zakenthos woth 2.000 $ but making 3.900 $. The tax in venice is given.(-10.000 $ ) and the tax where the people pay 100 $ each is also gained (+7.000 $) They buy 2.000 Slav merceneries for 1.000 $. The Genocide continues and kills over the 80 % Turks in Greece. Money : 21.000 Army : 23.000 (17.000 in Greece)-(3.000 in Cyrene)-(3.000 in Genoa) Milan Milan buld another trade center and it incrase its army. Money: 41600$ Byzantium The Byzantines push onward into Moldavia, catching Moldavian army off guard. Start of the Battle: Byzantium - 12.000 x 7 = 84.000. Moldavia - 8.000 x 6 = 48.000 The Battle: 84.000 - 48.000 = 36.000 / 7 = ~5.100, Byzantium survives with 5.100 troops, which will regenerate in 6 turns. Byzantines also gets 1/8 of the Moldovian army. 8.000/8 = 1.000. Byzantium, after defeating the Moldavian army captures all of Moldavia. Byzantium sends a few of merchant lords to build a trading center there for 3.500$. They also recruit 5.000 troops for 5.000$ to replace the injured and killed men in the battle. The army returns to Constantinople to meet up with the remaining defense forces there. The Byzantines sail to Abkhazetti(In Caucas Drex, don't forget it this time), with 3.000 soldiers to try and take it. Byzantium also declares war on Athens to try to retake some of the lost land in Greece. They send 14.000 troops to Athens, and also mobilizes Cyprus and racks up 2.000 troops to defend the island. Byzantium also build 12 War Galleys for 2.000$. Byzantium sends and Ultimatum to Epirus, if they don't stop attacking Ottomans, they'll be destroyed. Byzantium sends an alliance request to Venice. Economy: 19.000$, Millitary: 24.100. Grand Duchy of Lithuania Lithuania annexes Jagoldai. Lithuania trains troops. Economy: 39.000$, Millitary: 50.000 out of 260.000 max. North Yuan North Yuan after defeating 1,000 Siberian Tribes,the 2,000 Army builds up military camps. North Yuan signs the agreement with Oriat Horde to from the Mongol Empire in 1455. North Yuan sents 6,000 Armies to crush the Rebels Ming Dinasty( new player) Well, i spent 30,000 to build 30 ports and trade centers, to generate a lot of money, i earn 3000$ from taxes (i have a lot of population) and i spent the rest of money, 20,000 to make 25 carracks and 100 war galleries, and i invade Dai viet and i sent an expedition whit 10 transports and 5000 tropps to conquer white land in filiphinas,i offer tibet to be my vassal and i offer raj alliance, arab countries, and european countries to trade whit me, and i will think the situation about oriats and mogulistaht and joseon and japanese clans and i start to conquer 10 px in white land. Economy: 3000 Military: 200,000 navy: 25 carracks, 142 war galleries, 50 transports. Mali Empire (The Elected Monarchy of Mali) We gain $5,000 from the taxes and the inner trade We continue to expand to the South, but we can´t find Ammemba. :( With your politics, many people wants a new form of govern, so the bad monarchy is end and now all the mens with more than 26 years old can choose his king, now Mali Empire names The Elected Monarchy of Mali Economy: $33,174 Army: 21,000 http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mali1454.png Ottoman Empire We annex Anatolia and focuse 25.000 soldiers to protect lands Near Epirus and we pushing back the Epirot line from north a small percent. (we gained Kozani again with - 5000 and Epir 4750 casualities). WE ACCEPT MAMLUK PEACE TREATY. I am seeking for new aliances so tell me when sombody want me in it. We make taxes from 1250$ to 925$. We re-open land borders to Byzantium. When I win war with Epirus (maybe I don't win). I plan make him province with Greece and Alabnian people. We making big Circus in Izmir, the circus will be maked in 1456 for 4000$. We continue spreading Islam around country. Constription plan gives me 1500 troops now. Money from trade - 4000$ and from taxes 925$. Military - 42550 Qty6 Economy - 29.350$ Khanate of Mogulistan i recive 5600$ from everyting, and i spent 8000$ more to make 12,000 troops, and i construct 5 more trade centers, and I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENT TO THE ALLIANCE OF THE NPC COUNTRIES THAT I SENT. Economy: 22400 Military: 55.500 Buryats Buryats is annexed by the Oirat Horde. Cambodia Ship building continues with budget cuts to $3000. An invasion of Ayutthaya is under way in attempt for annexation. 300 causalities. Military: 9,00 Economy: 32,800 Sultanate of yemen taxes received are 2000$ 600$ received from ports. 350$ received from indian trade 450$ from ethiopian trade 500$ from arabian trade we continue the conscription program with 1000 troops bought for 1000$ The sultan of yemen signs a deceleration of war against adal,and sends 34 carracks and 30 war galleys to blockade adal, adal cant earn money from sea trade now, and the 8 transport ships transport 8.000 troops to the north east of adal conquering it. an alliance offer is sent to ethiopia. Economy 14600 Millitary 8700 Qty 5 will be 6 after 7 turns. navy- 34 carrack ships 30 war galleys 8 transport ships. would be a sea power within 6 turns (because it takes ten turns and each turn im investing alot in navy.) Total of 72 ships. relations with the citizens:great Mamluk Sultanate After many Treaties sent to Venice and Ottomans,Aragon Sents the Ultimatum to Sultan,They have no choice but to accept and retreat their troops back to Cairo.The troops(7000) are captured the Funj Capital,So they are Annexed the Funj. Economy:44000 Military:22000 Q6(it doesn't include the troops in Funj) Oda clan The reaction force is mobilized to reject the barbarian korean invasion. With the troops from Takeda, Uesugi, Hojo, Mori and Oda, plus the remaining Imagawa soldiers it consists of 20,000 men. Oda, whose warnings about the threat of Joseon were right, takes the command and lead the alliance in battle in the Imagawa lands. 5000 casualties from both sides, and koreans barbarians had to fleed using their ships. After this victory, taking it the confusion, poonton bridges are built between Honshu and Shikoku. The glorius army of the alliance attacks the Joseon troops in Shikoku and disperses them (1200 casualties from both sides). The surviving koreans defect. The inhabitans will handle them... The alliance army return to Honshu. After this success the alliance clans prestige goes to the stars, while the Muromachi and Shimazu are blame as traitors. The Emperor fleed to Oda territory, with the protection of ninja hired by Oda headfamily (1000 $) and He accuses the shogun to be accomplice of Joseon. Oda proposes the restoration of the imperial power and the creation of a high council of defense, with a budget from all clans, for the creation of a unique fleet and fortifications. Oda ensures all Muromachi vassals and Shimazu that there won't be retaliation against them and invite them to recognise the Imperial power and to fight for Japan and the Emperor. 10,000$ are spend to "persuade" some vassals. Muromachi shogunate are now presented are liars and korean's puppet. Oda spend 5000$ to fill his ranks after the casualties of the battles. economy 7200$ military 9500 Most Serene Republic of Genoa I attack Prato with 1200 mens from Livorno. I send one transport to take my mens away Cyprus there and i sended to Pisa. I win $1000 for traiding centers and ports. I send a card to Byzantium with the condition of keep my traiding port in Cyprus. If he doesn´t do that, I´m going to declare the war to him. Genoa wants to know if Wuttemberg accepts my alliance propose and I send more moral support to Epirus. Army: 14400 (I forgive my mens in Cyprus) Economy: $31000 Kingdom of Hejaz Continue the search for the Najdi army. The Siege of the Jysani capital begins. I also will spend $3,000 on building up naval power Economy: $15,700 Military: ~9,000 Duchy of Wurtteberg Like me and some HRE countries are pacific people (I just take San Marino because they surrender by obyusly reasons) We leave the HRE creating another symilar political entity, Holy Camila´s Empire (HCE) We send and ultimatum, http://i.imgur.com/C4mvigg.png I give independence to all my anexions (Incluide San Marino) with the condition of join to HCE. I also acepts Castille aliance and claim my 10 000 units (you know) Bengal Sultanate I earn money fom everything and i continue my invasions. (Really change india) Vijayanagara Empire I finish my conquest (really i conquer mysore,it has been attacked since the first turn) and i earn money. Category:ReDi Category:ReDi Turns Category:Turns of Map Games Category:Map Games